


Can We Be Friends

by Iwritemayhem



Category: EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, SeLu - Freeform, Song fic, Underage Drinking, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritemayhem/pseuds/Iwritemayhem
Summary: Whats high school without a little drama?Originally posted on aff.





	Can We Be Friends

And if it ends can we be friends?

 

Luhan was naive to think that his first relationship would last. He should have known better. They always said young love wasn’t meant to last but he didn’t listen. He thought that Sehun and him would be of the few that would break that stereotype. He thought their love would last through the years to come. He had pictured them graduating high school together, going off to college, and spending the rest of his days with Sehun. But all that was over now. It was done and over with. A thing of the past that he needed to move on from. And yet the bitter taste in his mouth wouldn’t go away.

They had been broken up for a month now and Luhan still couldn’t help feeling angry. He felt cheated. It wasn’t that they broke up badly. It was mutual. Sort of. Luhan had just suggested they should break up. He had wanted Sehun to finally acknowledge the problems they were having. Instead Sehun had agreed. At that point Luhan thought it would be pointless to fight for a relationship that was clearly on its deathbed and then it was over. Just like that. It hurt. It stung. Knowing that he had tried so hard and all he wanted was for Sehun to fight for them to. But Sehun didn’t. He just let their relationship end. Luhan let out a tired sigh.

He was on his way to school trying so hard not to think of his failed relationship when he suddenly felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He instantly stopped walking to look at whoever just tapped him and to his complete shock and horror he came face to face with Sehun. Sehun smiled politely at him but then his face changed to one of concern. 

“Hey are you okay?” he heard Sehun ask and then he realized he must have just been stupidly staring at the other. 

Shaking himself mentally he answered “I uhh yeah I’m fine…”

“You sure? You just stared at me liked you’d seen a ghost or something” Sehun replied ruffling his hair clearly feeling a little awkward.

“Well I mean you did just appear out of nowhere and well it's not like I was really expecting to see you.” Luhan replied annoyed. He had literally not spoken to the other in a month. Was he not allowed to be surprised that his ex-boyfriend just suddenly appeared next to him?

“Right.” Sehun replied looking away from him.

Luhan rolled his eyes. Sehun was so dumb sometimes. Maybe their relationship being over was for the best. Luhan didn’t want Sehuns dumbness to rub off on him. 

He let out an audible sigh instantly getting Sehuns attention “Look you tapped me so is there anything you wanted? I have class in like fifteen minutes and we’re not even near school yet.”  
Sehun licked his lips a habit that Luhan had thought was cute once but now only thought it was annoying. 

Sehun shifted on his feet and held onto the straps of his backpack before speaking “Yeah I was just wondering if maybe you know we could…”

Luhan's heart sped up. Was Sehun really going to say get back together? Did Luhan want to try again?

“If we could be friends” Sehun finished. Luhan's heart immediately sank. Oh. Well maybe Sehun's dumb-ness had rubbed on him. Fuck he thought internally.

“I’m sorry what?” he asked confused because honestly he just needed to make sure this wasn’t some weird illusion or that he had really gone insane.

“I know we broke up and stuff and it's weird but I mean it’s not like we can’t be friends..” Sehun explained but Luhan still didn’t get it. Was he being pranked?

Luhan bit his lip “I guess but why?”

Sehun let out a sigh “ I guess I just don’t like seeing you avoiding me and having to walk on eggshells around you. I don’t hate you and I mean we both agreed right so I just thought since there are no hard feelings we can still be friends”

Luhan blinked at Sehun completely bewildered. He could not believe he was having this conversation. He also couldn't believe that he was contemplating it. But Sehun did have a point they both did agree and as much as Luhan wasn’t happy with how it ended he didn’t hate Sehun. 

“I totally get if you don’t want to. There’s no pressure I just...I thought hey maybe we weren’t good at being a couple but maybe we would be better off as friends…” Sehun said while looking at Luhan.

Luhan could see how uncomfortable Sehun was. As much as he hated to admit it Luhan also knew that Sehun was being sincere. So taking a deep breath he looked at Sehun and said

“Alright Sehun. Let’s be friends.”

Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise before quickly smiling. “Awesome!”

Luhan couldn’t help the smile forming on his own lips. He shook his head in amusement before walking past Sehun. Sehun easily caught up to him and matched his pace. Luhan looked over at him and raised an eyebrow at Sehun.  
“What are you doing Sehun?”

“Walking to school with you what does it look like I’m doing?” Sehun replied with a shrug. The smile he had given Luhan before never leaving his lips.

Luhan licked his lips and faced forward “Because we’re friends now right?”

“Yup.” Sehun replied. 

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Luhan welcomed it. It wasn’t awkward or as awkward as he thought it should be. Maybe it was because he had become used to Sehun’s presence while they had been in a relationship. Or maybe because there really weren’t bitter feeling between them. He wasn’t sure what being friends with Sehun would entail but maybe it would be better than them being boyfriends.

“So how you been?” Sehun asked immediately pulling Luhan out his thoughts.

“Fine I guess.” Luhan replied easily. 

“I uhh heard they made you captain of the soccer team and that you’re president of the student council.” Sehun said kicking a small pebble as they walked. Luhan was a little surprised that Sehun would know that. Then again it’s not like they were from different circles. They basically shared the same group of friends. 

“Yup. Heard you’re the new basketball captain…”Luhan said. He remembered how hard Sehun had worked over the summer just to be ready for the next season. Just like soccer was Luhan's passion basketball was Sehuns. When they were dating they’d go to each others games. He wondered if that was something they could do as friends? Or would it be weird? 

“Yeah” Sehun said with a bright smile “I’m really excited for the season to start.”

“I bet.” Luhan said wanting to laugh at Sehuns enthusiasm.

They were now approaching the gates of the school. Luhan could see his friends by the steps and on the other side under a tree were Sehuns friends. 

 

Without realizing they both looked over at each other and made eye contact quickly looking away.

“I’ll see-”

“I guess-”  
They both started to say but cut each other off. It was quiet for a second before both of them looked at each other and laughed. 

“Sorry..what were you going to say?” Sehun asked.

“It’s totally fine umm I was just gonna say I’ll see you around since you know we’re like at school and my friends are waiting for me.” Luhan said looking at Sehun.

Sehun nodded and adjusted the straps on his backpack “Right well see you around Luhan.”

And that was it. They each went their separate ways. As awkward as it was it definitely could have been worse Luhan thought to himself. He made his way over to his friends and noticed they were all staring at him with various degrees of curiosity and judgement. 

As he got closer he waved and called out “Whats up?”

It was Xiumin who answered him “Did you and Sehun walk here together?”

Luhan blinked at his best friend. So they had been able to see him and Sehun walking in.

“Yeah?” Luhan replied not liking the frown on his friends face.

“Why?” Yixing asked genuine curiosity etched in his voice.

Luhan looked at him and bit his lip. He knew his friends were going to flip. Especially Baekhyun who had just been staring (glaring) at him as soon as he had approached them.

“Is there a rule that says I shouldn’t?” Luhan asked and immediately regretted it because Baekhyun let out a humorless laugh.

“Well isn’t that cute? No my precious Lulu there isn’t a rule but there is this little thing called common sense.” 

Luhan sighed. He knew why his friends were acting like this. Even if Luhan had somewhat moved on from his break up his friends hadn’t. His friends hated Sehun. It didn’t matter to them that they broke it off mutually. To them Sehun was a jerk for not appreciating Luhan. And so taking a deep breath Luhan looked straight at Baekhyun.

“Baek..”

“Uh uh...no Luhan please don’t say what I think you’re gonna say” Baekhyun said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Wait you lost me...what’s going on?” Yixing said looking confusedly at Luhan and Baekhyun.  
Xiumin rolled his eyes “I think Luhan’s about to tell us he did something stupid.”

Luhan wiped his head around to look at Xiumin “Hey! That’s mean! I didn’t do anything stupid.”

Xiumin raised an eyebrow at him “Okay then please explain yourself.”

Luhan bit his lip and pulled on his backpack straps feeling uncomfortable. 

Baekhyun shook his head in disapproval “Luhan please please tell me you and Sehun aren’t back together.”

Yixing gasped, finally on the same page as Xiumin and Baekhyun.

“No!” Luhan exclaimed then mumbled “We’re just friends”

But of course his friends didn’t understand him.

“Wait what?” Yixing asked.

“I said...Sehun and me are friends now.” he whispered.

Xiumin and Baekhyun both exchanged glances “Did you hear what I heard?” 

Baekhyun nodded and Yixing just looked more confused than before.

Luhan gritted his teeth annoyed at his friends. They had no right to judge him or make him feel stupid so he balled his hands into fists and glared at them “You guys are assholes. No I am not back with Sehun. He walked me to school and asked if we could be friends. If you guys have a problem with that suck it because I don’t think this is stupid or a bad idea.”

They all stared at him in shock and not wanting to deal with them any longer Luhan marched into the school.

 

It took three periods before Luhan finally spoke to his friends again. They all apologized for being rude but made no promises to trust Sehun. Luhan had laughed at how protective his friends could be and accepted their apologies. They were all in the cafeteria now enjoying their lunch when they were approached by none other than Sehun and his friends. One of them being Chanyeol who was Baekhyuns boyfriend.

Baekhyun threw a glare at both Chanyeol and Sehun as they took seats at their table. Luhan looked at all of them slightly surprised. They hadn’t all sat together ever since the break up. Both sets of friends had gotten along great before but out of sworn loyalty they stopped talking after the break up. If Luhan missed anything it was all of them eating lunch together. He loved his best friends but he also liked the dynamic they all had with Sehuns close friends. 

It was Kai who sat right next to Luhan and spoke first “Y'all don’t mind if we sit here right?”

Yixing smiled brightly at Kai “Of course not.”

“Wait no. Just why the fuck do you guys want to sit with us?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Aww babe don’t you want to eat lunch together?” Chanyeol asked causing Kai and Tao to laugh.

Baekhyun turned to glare at his boyfriend “No. Not if that bitch over there is sitting here to”

“Baek!” Yixing exclaimed not liking the situation. 

Luhan just rolled his eyes. Baekhyun could be a real drama queen sometimes. He knew that it was all a front.

“Aww Baekhyun come on. Luhan isn’t even mad at me. Right Lu?” Sehun said looking at Luhan expectantly.

Luhan looked at all of them and tried his best to swallow. He definitely chose the wrong time to stuff his face. Finally being able to swallow he spoke.

“Yeah. We’re fine”

“There you go. Now let us all enjoy our meals in peace” Tao said clapping his hands before picking up a fry and eating it.

Baekhyun looked unsatisfied but allowed his boyfriend to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Luhan smiled amused and then met Sehuns gaze from across the table. He felt his heart pick up and silently hoped that this friendship wouldn’t be another mistake he’d regret later on.

 

As the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months Luhan was happy to say that being friends with Sehun had not turned out to be a mistake. It had actually made going to school a lot easier. There wasn’t this constant anxiety of accidentally running into Sehun. There were no bitter feelings anymore that would make him dread having to see the other living life to the fullest because he was living his in the same way. They were good. Sehun would walk with him to school and they’d chat about the most trivial of things. They all ate lunch together and joked around. Sometimes they would meet up on fridays at someone's house and let loose. It was great. It was like they were able to skip all the immature high school drama.

But Luhan couldn’t lie to himself. There were moments where he would get the strongest urge to hug or kiss Sehun. Moments where he’d almost forget that they were just friends and nothing more. And sometimes there were moments where it felt like Sehun would forget to. It was there in the way Sehun would stare at Luhan for a little too long.Or when they would celebrate a winning score and the first person either of them would try to find in the crowd was each other. Luhan didn’t like it. He didn’t like that he still held some feelings for the other but being friends was his best choice. He didn’t want to go back to a life where he and Sehun were nothing. He also didn’t want to act out on his urges because they’d already done the dating thing and it hadn’t worked out. With no other real options Luhan decided to push his emotions aside. He only prayed that time would help him forget.

 

Sehun was an idiot. A complete moron. But he wasn’t entirely to blame for his stupid ideas. It was his immaturity and young age that made him do idiotic things. That and a group of friends who were all young and as immature as he was who encouraged all his dumb ideas. Ideas like asking Luhan to be friends because eventually they could end up together again. But if anything being friends with Luhan only served to be torture to Sehun's poor heart.

It was painful to be so close to the other and yet still be so far. Walking with Luhan in the mornings and not be able to hold his hand, sitting across the table from him at lunch and not being able to steal a quick kiss, watching Luhan's games and not be able to hug him because shit being Luhan's friend is all he can have and god he cannot screw this up. It was driving him insane. 

“Guys I fucked up” Sehun complained walking into Chanyeol's basement after walking Luhan home from school one day.

“Oh joy angsty boy has arrived” Tao said from his seat on the leather couch not bothering to look up from his book.

Sehun threw a glare at Tao and proceeded to throw himself onto one of Chanyeol's bean bag chairs.

“What did you do now Sehun? Lu catch you flirting with one of the cheerleaders or did you finally confess the real reason why you asked him to be your friend?” Kai asked smirking evilly at Sehun before going back to his game.

“First off fuck you and second off where the fuck is Chanyeol?” Sehun asked growing angrier by the second. These were supposed to be his best friends. The people that always had his back but so far all they were good for was to remind Sehun that he truly was alone in this world. Hopefully Chanyeol would be a better friend.

“He’s probably sucking face his boyfriend.” Tao answered still not looking up from his book.

“Great and I’m stuck with you two assholes” Sehun sighed rubbing his face in frustration.

“Umm excuse you but we’re not assholes. To prove that ,why don’t you let us in on why you have fucked up” Kai replied not even pausing his game.

Sehun opened his mouth to reply when suddenly Chanyeol finally made his appearance. But it wasn’t Chanyeol's appearance that cut Sehun off. No. It was the worried expression on his friends face that rendered him speechless. Thankfully he wasn’t the only one that noticed the giants odd behavior. 

“What’s with you?” Tao asked looking up at Chanyeol curiously.

Sehun and Kai both waited for an answer but all they got was Chanyeol sighing loudly and then they all watched as he threw himself on the other side of the couch jostling Tao in the processes.

“Uhh bro...what’s wrong your scaring us…” Kai said giving Tao and Sehun panicked looks.

Sehun looked at his best friend and felt his heart sink. He had an idea of what could be bothering Chanyeol and he was honestly terrified of the other confirming his suspicions.

Chanyeol looked around the room then locked gazes with Sehun. It was the apology in the others eyes that made all the blood in Sehuns face go straight to his toes. 

“We um we have a problem…”

“Problem? What problem?” Tao asked looking between Sehun and Chanyeol.

“Is this what you were trying to tell us when you walked in Sehun?” Kai asked.

“So you know?!” Chanyeol exclaimed with wide eyes. Sehun licked his lips unable to find his voice. Up until a while ago he thought there was still hope for him but now with the way Chanyeol was freaking it out he knew he was fucked. 

“Know what! What is going on?!” Kai yelled but Sehun and Chanyeol remained quiet. 

Just two weeks ago Luhan,as student council president, had been assigned to help some new kid get adjusted to their school. This of course was nothing to get worked up about. Sehun knew Luhan's duties and he knew that Luhan was a kind friendly soul who would try his best to make this new kid comfortable. The problem wasn’t even that the guy was to Sehun's misfortune pretty good looking and had more than half the school swooning over him. It was only partly a problem because he didn’t know whether or not Luhan found him attractive and he couldn’t ask the other without sounding jealous. Regardless of that the big problem was Sehun could tell the new guy liked Luhan. He could see it in the way the other seemed to hang off of Luhan's every word and the way he just looked at Luhan. It was enough to make Sehun ball his hands into fist and clench his teeth. But he couldn’t really do anything because Luhan was not his boyfriend. 

Even knowing that the new guy liked Luhan was okay until Sehun got wind that the guy wanted to ask Luhan to the upcoming school dance. Which wouldn’t have been a problem if he hadn't heard some girls on the student council say Luhan might really say yes. 

 

And now Sehun was sure Baekhyun must have just told Chanyeol what was going on. That could be the only reason why the friendly happy giant was looking pale. 

“Would you two idiots please quit staring at each other and explain what is going on?” Tao shouted forcing both Chanyeol and Sehun out of their trances.

Sehun tried his best to find his voice but it was Chanyeol who finally spoke.

“I...Baekhyun told me that the new guy Kris...he uhh he asked Luhan to next weeks dance...and Luhan...Luhan said yes” 

There it was. The confirmation that Sehun had dreaded all day. How could Luhan not tell him anything on their walk home…? They may not be together but they were friends...friends told each other stuff like going to dances...right?

“Ohh...damn...wait Sehun didn’t you just get back from walking Luhan home? He didn't say anything to you?” Kai asked 

Still not able to find his voice Sehun shook his head no. 

“Why would he? Not to be a dick but it really isn’t any of Sehuns business. They’re just friends...he told his best friends obviously but...he doesn’t have to tell Sehun or any of us if I’m being completely honest” Tao said giving Sehun an apologetic look.

“Okay….fine fuck it… this doesn’t mean it's the end of the world…”Kai said moving closer to Sehun and patting his back.

“Kai’s right” Chanyeol replied getting up from his seat a determined look on his face.  
“We just have to get you to that dance and make sure they don’t get a chance to be alone. And if we play our cards right the night can end with both of you together.”

“Or how about Sehun just tells him how he feels? Come on Sehun stop tip toeing around Luhan and just tell him how you really feel” Tao said giving Sehun his infamous judgement eyes.

Sehun let out an irritated groan “Because Tao...it's my fault we broke up in the first place. I need to win Luhan back before I ever tell him how I really feel. I ...don't want to lose any chance I have to get back together with him.”

“Look Sehun don’t get all sad on us now. We’re gonna fix this...but Tao is right...the sooner you tell Luhan how you really feel the better it will be for you in the long run. For now we’ll focus on this dance but after that it’s all on you Sehun.” Kai said giving Sehun a reassuring smile.

Sehun bit his lip but nodded his head in agreement. His friends were right. He needed to stop being scared. The longer he waited the easier it would be for Luhan to get further and further away. Luhan accepting Kris’s invitation to the dance was proof enough that Sehun’s time was ticking.

 

It was two days before the school dance and like usual Sehun and Luhan were walking to school.

“So the school dance is coming up…” Luhan started surprising Sehun.

“Y-yeah…are you planning on going this year?” Sehun asked knowing the answer but wanting to see if anything had changed. 

Luhan looked at him then and smiled his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Sehun swallowed thickly. Well he was not expecting that reaction. 

“I am...um Kris asked me” 

“Oh… that’s cool. He seems like a nice person.”

“He is...are you going?”

“I’m not sure. You know school dances aren’t really thing”

“That’s right you’re super cool Oh Sehun and don’t do school dances” Luhan teased making Sehun roll his eyes.

“Hey I went last year…once is good enough I’d say” Sehun replied trying to defend himself. At the same time smiling internally at the memory. Luhan had looked stunning that night.

“You went because we made a bet and you lost.” Luhan smirked and Sehun shook his head in disbelief.

“Details.” Sehun replied fighting the smile that threatened to appear.

“Important ones if you ask me. But anyway...I think you should go.” Luhan replied catching Sehun off guard. Luhan had a date...why would he want Sehun there? Was he purposely trying to torture him?

“Why?” Sehun let the question slip. He hadn’t wanted to say that out loud. 

“Because...we’re all going...you know Yixing, Baekhyun, Minseok, Kai, Tao and Chanyeol by default. Why stay at home when all your friends are at the dance?”

“Because my house has video games and better music…”

“You’re such a loser.”

“Nope. The only loser here is you because you want to go to some lame school dance.”

“Hey! Be nice….come on don’t you want to be the one to spike the punch?”

Sehun put a hand to his chest in fake shock “Is the beloved student council president really asking me to do an illicit act of pure teenage rebellion?”

Luhan responded by giving Sehun a half hearted punch in the arm “Shut up. If we’re both honest we know that if anyone's going to do it it's gonna be Kai. Since you’re his best friend shouldn’t you be there for moral support?”

“Hmmm you make a valid point…” Sehun replied playing along. He was going to the dance. Luhan just didn’t need to know. Plus he was curious as to why Luhan was so insistent in him going. He already had a date. What difference would it make if Sehun was there or not?

“So are you going?” Luhan asked as they reached the school gates.

Sehun could see his friends waiting for him by the school steps and when he was going to reply to Luhan he saw Kris making his way over to them. Not knowing how to control his emotions Sehun looked back at Luhan and gave him a shrug before walking off. Completely unaware of the disappointed look painted on Luhan's face.

Sehun knew what he did had been dumb. The smart thing would have been to stick around and see what that Kris guy was all about. But like the impulsive idiot that he is he walked away. And now he had to face Luhan and try to act like his abrupt departure was nothing. He made his way out of class trying his best to think of what to say when he spotted Luhan by his locker. He licked his lips and thought this was probably a sign he should just talk to Luhan .

So Sehun squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before making his way to Luhan. He can see Luhan is busy trying to get the right books out for his next classes and making sure the stuff he needs for homework is in a nice neat pile so at the end of the day he can just grab it and go. As he walks he can’t help but remember the days they were together. How he would surprise Luhan at his locker with cheesy notes or chocolates. Or the times he’d just wait for Luhan to be done at his locker and wrap him in his arms making the other squeal in surprise. Fuck he really missed those days.

He isn’t even too sure how they grew so distant. How did he not notice that Luhan was unhappy? Or maybe he, like always, just didn’t know how to deal with the tension so he ignored it? Or maybe they were both to busy? 

All his silent questions came to an abrupt stop when Sehun saw a figure come up (out of nowhere) and wrap their arms around Luhan's waist. Sehuns feet stopped moving. He could no longer feel his legs. He could feel his heartbeat in the tips of fingers and in right in his ears. He blinked trying to make sense of his surroundings but all he could see was Luhan blushing a scarlet red and Kris laughing and looking at Luhan adoringly. The image was nothing short of sweet. Sickeningly sweet. And then Sehun felt a sharp pang in his chest. It was like a dull knife had been lodged there. Finding it hard to breathe Sehun, for the second time that day, walked away from Luhan. 

The night of the school dance finally arrived. But Sehun would not be in attendance. He had made up his mind the second he saw Kris and Luhan together. His friends tried to convince him that all hope was not lost but Sehun knew better. It was over. His only consolation was the hope that maybe just maybe Kris was the right guy for Luhan. That Kris would be able to treat Luhan a lot better than he ever did. And if he didn’t well Sehun would take great joy in breaking that fuckers nose. The best part of it all was Luhan was still his friend. Even though his heart ached whenever he was around the shorter boy he pretended like everything was fine. They still talked and laughed together. He still had Luhan in his life and that was absolutely better than nothing.

Instead of staying home alone with his thoughts to eat him alive Sehun decided to let loose at one of the many parties going on at the same time as the dance. He just wanted a distraction from all the mess he’d made for himself. So wearing his favorite sneakers and jacket he walked into the cool night air.

What was supposed to be lighthearted fun soon turned into a disaster...sort of. Sehun just had a little too much to drink and his drunk ass was just a little too much to handle. So of course the party host decided to call in the only people that could come pick up the guy who was currently passed out by the toilet. 

“I can’t believe that asshole” Tao seethed with his arms crossed in front of his chest as they walked toward the only house on the street playing obnoxiously loud music.

“Leave him alone man. His heart is broken.” Kai said with a smile. Kai wasn’t to mad about ditching the dance. If anything the call to pick up Sehun served as helpful way to finally leave.

“What broken? The guy is being a dramatic little shit. I told him to just talk to Luhan but nooo he decides to just drink himself numb” Tao replies angrily. But really he’s not mad either. If he was honest he could use a few drinks himself.

Chanyeol chuckled from behind them “Oh come on Tao you know that dance was lame as shit. I for one am glad to be done with it.”

“How were you even able to come with us?” Kai asked incredulously

“Yeah doesn’t Baekhyun have you on a tight leash?” Tao mocked making Chanyeol roll his eyes at him.

“Baek isn’t an asshole...he knows how important you guys are to me”Chanyeol replied with a shrug. 

They reached the door of the party and all took a deep breath. A drunk Sehun was never an easy thing to deal with. He would either cling to all of them like a small child or like a small child be stubborn and not want to listen. It could be funny from an outsider's perspective but really it was annoying for anyone directly involved. Looking devastatingly handsome the boys marched in. Kai relished in the girls swooning at their appearance. Chanyeol tried to not make eye contact with anyone because he knew Baekhyun would find out and he really didn't want to have that type of drama in his life. And Tao did what he did best...glare at everyone and everything.

They found the host of the party easily who quickly directed them to the bathroom where Sehun was taking residence in. And like the host had said they found Sehun peacefully sleeping next to the toilet.

Kai bent down and shook the other awake gently “Come on Sehun..wake up”

Sehun groaned in response but remained on the bathroom floor. Kai looked up at Chanyeol and Tao “Any ideas?”

Chanyeol sighed and bent down next to Kai “Sehun...Sehun come on we gotta go!”  
“Go?” Sehun mumbled in his still sleeping state.

“Yeah buddy. It's pretty late. We need to get you home.” Chanyeol said while gently shaking the other.

“This is going to take forever with the way you guys are doing it” Tao whined.

“Well why don’t you help us come up with a faster way.” Kai said glaring up at Tao

Tao rolled his eyes at Kai “Fine.” he then proceeded to push between the far wall and Chanyeol's side and jostle Sehun's legs.

Sehun's face scrunched up in discomfort.

“Sehun...wake up. Luhan is looking for you” Tao spoke gently while still shaking the unconscious legs.

“Luhan?” Sehun asked licking his lips. Tao smiled over at Kai and Chanyeol in triumph.

“Yeah. Luhan is waiting for you outside you don’t want to keep him waiting for you do you?” 

Sehun shook his head with eyes still closed. “Luhan.” he sighed

They all watched as Sehun started fluttering his eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness. 

“Luhan is gonna leave if you keep him waiting buddy. We have to go”

“No. Luhan. Stay.” Sehun mumbled finally opening his eyes. He looked around the room completely disoriented. It took everything in Kai and Chanyeol not to burst out laughing at the sight of their very drunk friend.

Sehun blinked a couple more times before he slowly started to sit up. Kai and Chanyeol immediately held him up.

“Come on bro we have to go.”

Sehun looked over to the familiar voice and looked confused at his friends face. “Kai?”

“Yeah. Chanyeol and Tao are here to” Kai replied

Sehun looked around the room and sure enough he saw Chanyeol and Tao looking back at him. 

“Where’s Luhan?” Sehun slurred  
“Outside. He’s waiting for you.” Tao said gently while he got up from his crouching position.

“Can you stand up?” Chanyeol asked.

Sehun nodded and slowly tried to get up. What the drunk man failed to realize was that Kai and Chanyeol had to actually pull him all the way up. Sehun was completely unstable on his own two legs and again all three of them had to fight the urge to laugh.

They stayed in the bathroom a little longer just to make sure Sehun could stand on his own. As a last resort they sprinkled some water over the others face and that seemed to really do the trick. 

“When did you guys get here?” Sehun asked leaning against the bathroom counter.

“Like 20 minutes ago?” Tao said unsure as he looked at Kai and Chanyeol for confirmation.

“Sounds about right.” Kai replied with a shrug.

Sehun nodded and then let out a tired sigh “Wait….is Luhan really here?”

“Uhhh noo he’s not.” Chanyeol said cautiously afraid of Sehun's reaction. He may have seemed lucid but they all knew better than to trust drunk Sehun's appearance.

“Oh.” was Sehuns only response before he pushed himself off the counter and wobbled towards the door.

“Sehun! What are you doing?” Tao yelled grabbing Sehun before he could reach the door.”

“I need to talk to Luhan.”

“Okay. But you can barely walk. Why don’t we wait a little?” Kai suggested but Sehun shook his head no.

“No. I...I have to talk to him before..it's too late.”

“Alright..let’s go then. Hold on to me and we’ll take you to Luhan's” Chanyeol said already grabbing onto Sehuns waist.

Kai and Tao instantly caught on to Chanyeol's plan and opened the bathroom door so Chanyeol could get through.

They made it out of the bathroom for maybe 10 seconds before everything went to shit. Just as they were all about to head further out into the hall way someone yelled for everyone to get out of the house. The yelling was then accompanied by the sound of police sirens. As soon as the police sirens were heard the halls got crowded with people trying to make a break for it. In their panicked state people began to push and pull so much that Chanyeol, Kai, and Tao got separated. When they were all able to regroup they all broke out in loud laughs three blocks away from where the party had been. But when the laughter and adrenaline wore off they realized something very important. They were missing someone. Sehun. Sehun was missing!!!

 

“I thought you were holding onto him!!!” Tao yelled at Chanyeol.

“I was but...fuck it all got crazy in there! I swear one second he was with me and then the next I got caught in the crowd”

“Shit guys we have to find him!” Kai yelled pacing back and forth.

“Let's drive around my cars somewhere on this street. He's probably walking around. I mean he’s drunk he couldn’t have gotten that far? Right?” Chanyeol said scratching his head in frustration.

“I sure as hell hope not” Tao said glaring at Chanyeol and taking the lead back to Chanyeol's car.

Chanyeol and Kai followed silently. Their thoughts all concerned with finding Sehun.

 

Luhan tossed and turned in his bed. It was already 2 in the morning and sleep was still evading him. His body was tired but his mind was wide awake. All of his thoughts centered on one person. Sehun. He knew it was wrong. He knew he should really be thinking of what he was going to say to Kris but his mind just wouldn’t shut up. 

If he was being honest he had been thinking of the other all night. Even at the dance when he was with Kris all he could think of was Sehun. He kept hoping throughout the whole night that the other would just appear. But he didn’t. And a part of him knew that the other wouldn’t show up but still he hoped. 

He did his best to enjoy the rest of the night. He danced. He laughed. But it was all empty. Hollow. Because the person he was dancing and laughing with wasn’t the person he wanted to be with. Throughout the night he couldn’t help but compare the last time he’d been to the dance.

Sehun had been his date. He remembered how dashing Sehun looked in his suit and how much the other complained about the suit being too stuffy. Luhan had teased him endlessly throughout the night. Even though Sehun had kept up a front about the dance being lame Luhan knew the other was having a good time. They joked around, danced, sang their hearts out to random songs the dj played. It had been a wonderful evening. And by the end of the night they had shared their very first kiss. 

Luhan touched his lips at the memory. He remembered them walking to his front door. They had been holding hands and neither of them wanted to let go. And then Sehun had just kissed him. It was so soft but so filled with emotion. It had taken Luhan's breath away. 

But all of that was in the past now. And Luhan needed to move on. Maybe saying yes to being Kris’s boyfriend would help speed up the process….maybe...

Luhan's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of something tapping on his window. He shifted in his bed to stare at the window trying to see if maybe his musings had finally driven himself insane. He stared at the window in silence when suddenly something clicked against the glass. Luhan's eyes widened in surprise before he slowly got out of bed to see what was going on. He inched closer to the window slowly and again another small object hit his window. He could feel his heartbeat racing in anticipation for what he would find on the other side of his window.

With determined movements Luhan pushed the rest of the curtains away and peered out his window. 

Outside was someone he definitely was not expecting to see. He rubbed at his eyes just to make sure this wasn’t all some sick dream produced by his pathetic longing for the person standing outside.

“Luhan!” the person called out making Luhan snap out of his trance. With no hesitation he threw his window open and poked his head outside.

“Sehun?!” he whisper yelled.

“Lu! I need to talk to you!” Sehun yelled making Luhan cringe at how loud the other sounded.

“Sehun keep it down!!! My parents are sleeping...The whole neighborhood is! What are you doing here?!”

“I need to talk to you...come down...please?”

Luhan bit his lip. It seemed like this could be serious...but it was late. If his parents caught him outside he would be screwed.

“If you don’t come down...I’m coming up!” Sehun warned.

Luhan let out a tired sigh. He really didn’t need this right now.  
“Alright I’m com-”

“Shut it! I’m coming down but this better be quick Sehun” Luhan whisper yelled angrily before shutting his window and heading for his door. This had to be some sick joke from the universe. There was no other explanation for him shuffling out of his room and tiptoeing down the stairs.

As Luhan reached the last step his stomach began to do somersaults. In a matter of seconds he would have face Sehun. He would actually finally see the person that had been on his mind the whole night. And he hated the bubbling excitement that crept up his back as he reached for the door. Because Sehun really should not still have this type affect on him. It just wasn’t fair. 

Taking a deep breath Luhan turned the door handle and slowly opened the door. As soon as he got the door opened enough Sehun had made a grab for him and pulled him completely out of his house.

“Hey!” he yelled in shock and protest.

“You were taking to long! I had to do something” Sehun replied with a shrug and a smirk. The same mischievous smirk that made Luhan's hear melt. 

“Okay well I’m here -and oh my god Sehun are you drunk?” Luhan asked outraged. How had he not noticed the swaying earlier?

“Noooo” Sehun said in a voice that made Luhan shake his head in disbelief.

“Seriously?” Luhan asked fixing Sehun with his ‘cut the bullshit’ look.

“Okay...I’m mildly drunk…-” Sehun confessed and Luhan lost it.

“Sehun!! What the hell! You know you’re not supposed to go out drinking! Is that why you didn’t go to the dance? Because you were planning on trashing yourself?!” Luhan could not believe this shit. When they were dating Luhan had gotten Sehun out of the habit of drinking himself stupid and all of that was apparently wasted effort because the moron had the audacity to turn up at his house drunk. 

“Woah okay...I get it your mad but please don't fight with me-” Sehun tried to talk but Luhan was not having any of it.

“Oh my god! How did you even get here? Did you drive?! Sehun please tell me-” Out of nowhere Sehun put a hand over Luhan's mouth immediately shutting him up. Luhan glared up at Sehun.

“Would you just please stop yelling at me! No I did not drive here...I walked...but that's not the point.”

Luhan mumbled into Sehun's hand and the other looked down at him confused before realizing he still had his hand over Luhan's mouth and quickly removed it so Luhan could speak.

“Alright...what is the point?” Luhan asked still glaring at Sehun. Internally he was fighting the growing urge to slap the other.

Sehun bit his lip in hesitation before he let out a drawn out breath. Luhan looked at him curiously. What could possibly be so important to make Sehun's drunk ass come all the way to his house? 

“I love you.” Sehun finally said and Luhan’s heart almost stopped.

“What?”

“I love you Luhan.” Sehun replied confidently but Luhan was still confused. Was this really a dream? A nightmare?

“I...so...let me get this straight. You show up to my house drunk...because you have something important to say at 2 in the morning...and the important thing you had to tell me is that you love me?” 

“Yes.” Sehun replied with no hesitation. 

Luhan looked at Sehun skeptically. This was beyond ridiculous. As much as a part of Luhan was elated at Sehun's words the other part of him new better. He couldn’t just accept these words. Not when they’d only hurt when Sehun was sober again and he denied any of this happening. 

“Are you serious Sehun? Know what go home. Go sleep and then you can come talk to me because I really can’t do-”

“No wait Luhan I’m serious. I know I’m a little drunk but what I said is true. I love you.”

“You love me?”Luhan asked incredulously before letting out an uncomfortable laugh. “You know this is crazy right?”

“Yes..but it's true Lu. I love-”

“No!” Luhan yelled cutting Sehun off. “Stop saying that! Stop saying it like you actually mean it.” Luhan seethed. He was done. He couldn’t stand out here anymore and listen to Sehun say things he didn't actually mean.  
“But I do!” Sehun yelled back desperately.

“Oh great! You actually do mean it. Wow and what? What am I supposed to do with this information Sehun? What is you telling me you love me supposed to do?”

“I...I just…” Sehun struggled with his words and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Oh my god...I cannot believe this right now. Sehun go home. Go home and sleep. For the sake of the friendship we have don't ever say that shit again.” Luhan said before turning to leave but was immediately stopped by Sehun gripping onto the back of his shirt. Luhan turned to glare at the other but his eyes widened at the intensity of Sehun's gaze.

“Luhan wait. Please. Please hear me out. Okay?” Sehun begged.

Luhan stared at the other in silence before taking a deep breath and nodding so that Sehun could speak.

“I know...that I’ve hurt you. I know that I have fucked up countless times and I’m sorry for that. And I know this is going to sound crazy to you..you might even get mad at me but you need to at least know the truth.”

Luhan could feel moisture collecting in his eyes and a lump in his throat. Didn’t Sehun know that this was hurting him to?

“I don’t want to be friends.”

“What?” Luhan whispered

“I don’t just want to be friends with you...I never did...I just...I just wanted an excuse to be near you again. To talk to you. And in the beginning it was fine. It was enough but then I realized how much I missed you. How much I missed us. But I was scared of saying anything because well you’d have every right to cut off our friendship. And having you as a friend was a million times better than not having you at all.”

Luhan stared up at Sehun in shock. He was at a complete loss on what to even say. This whole time he had thought that he was imagining all the longful looks Sehun would give him but now he’s finding out his brain hadn’t been playing tricks on him at all. 

“So...if you were scared…” Luhan started trying his best to sound calm “why are you here now?”

“Because...I want you to choose me and not Kris.”

Luhan's eyes widened at the confession and then anger slowly started to replace the confusion “You’re telling me all this because you’re jealous of Kris aren't you?” Luhan accused 

“No!” Sehun shouted back and rubbed at his face.

“I am not jealous of Kris. I’m afraid of losing you to Kris, Lu. Because I know...he’s probably a better fit for you. I know he might be the one person who won’t hurt you. I hate how much I can just see how much better of a person he is to you than I ever was.”

“Sehun…”

“No let me finish. I fucked up. I’m immature and can be really fucking stupid. But...I….fuck I Iost where I was going with this but please don’t pick Kris. Please? Or at least don’t be too mad at me when I stop talking you for awhile if you end up saying yes to him...I mean it’ll hurt like hell but we can still be friends right?”

“Sehun...you’re a fucking idiot” Luhan chuckled. And then the tears he had been holding back trickled down his cheeks. He was glad it was dark enough that Sehun wouldn’t be able to notice.

“I...I know”

“Good. It’s good that you know that. It means there's room for improvement. Tell you what. It's getting really late and I don’t trust you’ll make it back to your house in one piece so why don’t you come with me and we talk about this in the morning?”

“Wait..did you hear anything I just said?”

“Yes. And if you remember any of this in the morning we can talk about it then.” Luhan replied crossing his arms in front of his chest. He wanted to give Sehun a real response but not when the other could literally forgot any of this ever happened. And if that was the case...he’d have no choice but to pretend it didn’t happen.

Sehun seemed to be contemplating Luhan's suggestion for awhile before he finally gave Luhan a nod.

They made it to Luhan's room with minimal noise and effort. Luhan let Sehun sprawl out on the sofa in his room and watched as the other almost immediately went to sleep. Luhan laid in his bed waiting for sleep to take him. Right when his eyes started to feel heavy he felt his phone vibrate. He thought about ignoring it but then his phone kept on vibrating so with reluctance he grabbed his phone.

It was Kai….Luhan looked over at Sehun and laughed to himself. Figuring Kai must be looking for Sehun Luhan decided to send the other a quick text before finally going to sleep.  
When morning came Luhan had almost forgotten what had happened the night before. He was ready to believe it had all been a very vivid dream. That was until he heard soft snoring and almost fell out of his bed when he turned to see Sehun peacefully sleeping on the floor. 

Luhan rubbed at his eyes just to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming or imagining things. When Sehun didn’t disappear Luhan accepted that his life was just an ongoing joke. If Sehun was sleeping in his room it could only mean that the other really did tell him he loved him. This of course meant that they would have to talk about it...if Sehun actually remembered any of it.

Running his fingers through his messy hair Luhan decided to use the bathroom to give Sehun time to wake up. And also to give himself time to think. 

After spending a good 20 minutes in the bathroom giving himself a pep talk and practicing what he was going to say to Sehun Luhan finally felt ready. He walked back to his room with determined steps and swung the door open only to have his breath taken away along with his resolve.

Luhan stared wide eyed at Sehun who had sat himself on the couch. He really couldn’t understand how Sehun could look so attractive this early in the morning. Maybe it was the way the light was hitting him from the window…

“Good morning” Sehun husked and Luhan felt his cheeks burn. He had forgotten how wonderful Sehuns voice sounded in the morning.

“Umm good morning” Luhan replied dumbly. This was absolutely not how he imagined his morning going.

“So?” Sehun started 

So?” Luhan echoed.

Neither of them really knew what to say. Sehun was dying to just ask Luhan if they were still okay after his confession and Luhan just wanted to know if Sehun remembered. They sat in awkward silence just staring at each other. When the silence got to be too much Sehun let out a drawn out sigh. 

Luhan looked over at the other expectantly. Did Sehun remember?

“Are we okay?”

“I...that depends...do you remember anything from last night?” Luhan asked.

Sehun nodded “I confessed to you.”  
“Then yes we’re okay.”

“Friends then?” Sehun asked with a sad smile. Luhan bit his lip before shaking his head no.

Sehun's eyes widened in surprise. “I thought you said we were okay?”

“We are...it's just last night...you were the only one who confessed. I didn’t give you an answer because I wasn’t sure you’d remember it today. So basically now it's my turn to talk.”

“Okay…”

“You said you loved me last night. And that really scared me because...I wasn’t sure if you meant it like a friend or if you loved me more than a friend. But then you mentioned Kris and I thought that you were only confessing because you were jealous. It upset me. So much actually because before you even showed up I had been thinking about dating Kris.” Luhan stopped and to the untrained eye Sehun looked calm but Luhan could see the fear in the other eyes. 

“It all felt so unfair. Here I was thinking of finally moving on and then you just waltz back claiming to love me...but the worst part was...how much I wanted to just tell you to shut up and kiss me.” Luhan confessed feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He looked over at Sehun who just sat there. Shocked. Luhan had hoped the other would speak up but it almost looked like Sehun was having some sort of mental collapse.

“I...look...I want to give you another chance...to give us another chance…” Luhan said feeling his heartbeat increase. 

Sehun stared at him for a long time before he finally got up from the couch and came to stand right in front of Luhan.

“Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive I even deserve a second chance?”

Luhan nodded not being able to form words.

And then Sehun broke out into a breathtaking smile. Luhan didn’t even get a chance to really appreciate the others smile because all of sudden Sehun's lips were on his. So warm and familiar Luhan almost melted into it. 

They stopped kissing only to get air back into their lungs.

“I guess...we really can’t be friends” Sehun whispered against Luhan's lips.

“Guess not” Luhan replied before kissing the other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy HunHan month! Wrote this specifically for this month and because of the song Friends by Justin Beiber and Blood pop. Hope you guys like it!!


End file.
